1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a stator for a linear motor and a linear motor provided with the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of electric motors, there is conventionally known a linear motor in which a mover is moved linearly along a stator. There are proposed linear motors in which permanent magnets are arranged at the side of a mover.
As an example, there is proposed a linear motor that includes: a mover having an armature with teeth wound with coils and a plurality of permanent magnets arranged in the armature; and a stator having salient poles formed on the surface thereof at a specified interval, the stator arranged in an opposing relationship with the mover (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219199).
However, if the linear motor cited above has a structure in which the stator is joined to an installation plate by welding and the installation plate is fixed to an installation target by use of bolts, the installation plate becomes an obstacle in reducing the size of the linear motor.